Pandora's Actor
:"Indubitably so, Ainz-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!" ::— Pandora's Actor to his creator, Momonga. Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクター) is an Area Guardian of the Treasury and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the creation of Momonga himself. Appearance Pandora's Actor hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars 20 years ago. While Pandora's Actor is dressed in a yellow Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, he is just an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes protruding on his face. According to Momonga's original design for him, Pandora's Actor is supposed to be the combination of everything that his creator thought was cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always over-exaggerated that Ainz sees as humiliating to his own past. However, while Pandora's Actor is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who would willingly obey Ainz's every order without question, Pandora's Actor is an exception. He was willing to question his creator's order if needed, clarifying his duties and giving suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his creator's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the Forty-One Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Momonga himself during his chunibyou-phase. The reason Momonga created Pandora's Actor was neither for the sake of battle nor for business. Instead, it was for the main purpose of preserving the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown, leaving behind the images of his guild members. His backstory made note of how he happens to have a liking for managing magic items as his hobby. It was Momonga's original intent to design Pandora's Actor in such a way, so he would not find it strange to be alone in the Treasury, making him believe his position as Treasurer was a heavenly job. However, for some reason, his obsession for cataloging items seemed to have reached the level of a fetish. For the Web Novel, while in the Treasury, under his creator Ainz's orders, he would not only perform experimentation with several magic items but conducting tests on various magics and spells as well. This was done so to differentiate the scaling of magic power, using it to find noticeable differences that aren't unique to YGGDRASIL after Nazarick's arrival in the New World.Overlord First Half Chapter 26: Carriage Chronology The Emissary of the King Arc According to Ainz, every Floor Guardian lives in a place filled with their respective creator’s feelings who made it for them. Recalling his past experience during the old days of YGGDRASIL back then, when he finished designing Pandora's Actor, Ainz also gave him a fully-equipped Treasury to live in. Ainz noted the place was meant to be a secret base just for the two of them to hang out there.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz entered the Mausoleum with Albedo, Yuri Alpha, and CZ2I28 Delta, Pandora's Actor appeared before them while disguised as Tabula Smaragdina. He was ordered to revert to his true form before Albedo could attack. After the introductions have been made, Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to retrieve the World Items. Before complying with his creator's command, Pandora's Actor sensed something was amiss outside the Treasury, requested that he would be permitted to leave the Treasury and be given additional duties. Though Pandora's Actor understood he was considered to be his master's trump card that contains his comrade's forms and abilities, he believed it would be a waste of his abilities to remain idle in the Treasury. Finding some rough reasoning with his creation, Ainz reluctantly accepted his request and allow Pandora's Actor to travel to the Throne Room in order to move valuables from the vaults of the Treasury. To do this, Ainz gifted him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, making Pandora's Actor the third NPC to receive such an honor. On the other hand, Ainz held a private conversation with Pandora's Actor for a short while away from the other NPCs who were with him. Amidst the discussion between them, Pandora's Actor answered an important question from Ainz that he will fight any of the Supreme Beings if his creator commands him to do so. After answering that question, Pandora's Actor was requested by Ainz to stop with his way of saluting and he humbly obeyed his creator's wishes. While responding to Ainz's command in German, he also orders Pandora's Actor not to speak like that in front of him. When Albedo was ordered by Ainz to hand over the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Pandora's Actor, she still refuses to let go of it which annoys him. He then conveyed Ainz's statement in his own words to Albedo that if she were to bring the ring along, the Avatara would attack her. Ainz then tells Pandora's Actor to direct both the two Pleiades to move some of the treasure to the Throne Room using the ring Ainz gave him. In response, Pandora's Actor inquires Ainz of who will be the one to stay and welcomed his return in the Treasury. Hearing his creator's reply, Pandora's Actor alongside the two Pleiades stood by as their master and Albedo went inside the Mausoleum.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Show Must Go On! Arc To prepare for the auditions for the role of Juliet, Albedo asked Pandora's Actor for advice in acting. Albedo recalled how the inflection and elongated words of Pandora's Actor was said by mimicking the saying to his creator which startles him embarrassingly. She decided to act on the advice provided by Pandora's Actor in her own way. Nonetheless, Ainz advised the Overseer that the less of his NPC's advice she listens to, the better.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special: The Show Must Go On! Arc The Sealed Evil Tree Arc In preparation for the Floor Guardians to combat Zy'tl Q'ae, Ainz orders Albedo to get Pandora's Actor to transform and observe Narberal via magic while they perform a live experiment with the evil tree.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz urges Albedo to relay his order to Pandora's Actor that he must throw one of Clementine's Stilettos into the treasure room’s Shredder to see what happens. Ainz refers to the Shredder as an Exchange Box and wants Pandora's Actor to transform into Nearata, so he could use his special Merchant ability for it. In other words, the task which Pandora's Actor must carry out is to appraise the value of Clementine's stilettos.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue In preparation for Nazarick's demonstration of power against the Lizardmen Alliance, Ainz stated that the alarm network of Pandora's Actor will be transferred over to their side.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Down of Despair Ainz Raises Money Arc When Shalltear managed to successfully form a thorough analysis of the gold coins, Demiurge suspected her of being a Doppelgänger. In response to Demiurge's answer, Mare then started to believe that the one impersonating Shalltear is Pandora's Actor. However, Demiurge later dismissed such an idea, telling Mare that the current Shalltear standing before them was actually the original and not a Doppelgänger.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money The Men in the Kingdom Arc After being informed about Sebas' possible betrayal, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as him in order to confirm whether Sebas' allegiance still lies with their master. Once it had been determined that Sebas Tian's loyalty was still intact, he left the area with Victim to be transported back to Nazarick and report this information to his creator for playing his role well. At the last second, however, Pandora's Actor fluttered his cape around just like he normally would as usual without fooling Sebas while under that form. Luckily, Sebas has only found it to be just odd for someone like Ainz to do so, and as such did not see through Pandora’s Actor’s disguise.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance According to Demiurge's plan, Pandora's Actor is given the job of handling the matter of transportation during Nazarick's invasion of Re-Estize. In other words, he managed to secure the wealth and goods from within the warehouse district and later transport them to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After saying how he feels about the people on the streets of Arwintar, Ainz does not believe he was somehow following Pandora's Actor's lead. He happens to differentiate his own line from Pandora's Actor who once stated that "it's a sign of something."Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Wanting to personally observe the operations that were being carried out to test out Nazarick's defenses while not willing to abandon his position in the workers camp, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as Momon with Nabe by his side, so he would freely be able to carry out his plans without arising any suspicion.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider Web After some time passes, Pandora's Actor told Ainz that the Adventurers outside Nazarick have decided to wait for another day, or until something changes within the ruins, before leaving. Pandora's Actor said that this kind of situation happened because he was the one who had suggested the idea to the adventurers. According to Pandora's Actor, when none of the Workers returned even by morning, it had caused a panic amongst the adventurers, and they had hurriedly reported it to him. With the task of searching for other guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown set as his highest priority, Ainz suggests Albedo to have Pandora's Actor listed as a potential member for joining her unit which she accepts.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Once the massacre at Katze Plains came to an end, Ainz Ooal Gown and his forces took control of E-Rantel following the war. Taking on the role of Momon, Pandora's Actor stopped Albedo from killing a young boy who showed transgression against the Sorcerer King, Ainz. Albedo later demanded that Momon is put in charge as the city's enforcer to further hide the fact that both Momon and Ainz are the same person.Overlord Volume 09 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Albedo entrusted Pandora's Actor with the role of controlling the Great Tomb of Nazarick and E-Rantel as her substitute while she pays a visit to the Royal Capital of Re-Estize. Later, Ainz confronts Hamsuke and asks her if Pandora's Actor is in the guest house right now. Unsure of his whereabouts, she told Ainz that Pandora's Actor often rides the coaches and wagons which the humans of E-Rantel prepare for him without her. Hearing Hamsuke's answer, Ainz remembers that Pandora's Actor has taken such transport in order to gather more information from people who are unable to speak honest thoughts to the Sorcerer King, but to Momon instead. This way, once Pandora's Actor is able to learn enough about how the people of E-Rantel feel towards Ainz, he can then share these details with his master. At last, Pandora's Actor was approached by Ainz Ooal Gown to have a talk about any problems concerning his role as Momon. Pandora's Actor responded to Ainz, stating that he was unable to take care of handling magic items made by Ainz's guild members ever since he took on the role of Momon. Hence, he desperately begs Ainz to grant him more time with those said items to quell his suffering. As Ainz recall the fact he made him that way, Pandora's Actor affirmed his statement. Additionally, Ainz tells Pandora's Actor that he should've been given permission to return to Nazarick every day. However, Pandora's Actor stated otherwise, that he did not receive permission from his creator to return to the Treasury. Understanding his dilemma, Ainz promises Pandora's Actor that he will inform Shalltear and have her hand the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown over to him in order to teleport back to the Treasury. At the same time, Ainz grants Pandora's Actor authorization to work on his guild members' weaponry and equipment as well as reminding him not to damage them. While so, Ainz informs Pandora's Actor about changing his behavior and telling him that he is quite pleased with his hard work. Ainz also finally acknowledges Pandora's Actor as his son while hoping he can grow up and work to surpass him. Moved by his creator's statement, Pandora's Actor refers to Ainz as "father" and vows to him that he will live up to his expectation. On the other hand, Ainz orders Pandora's Actor not to speak of what happened during their meeting to anyone else and should be kept a secret between the two along with Fifth. Pandora's Actor obliged to Ainz's words, stating that he is willing to sacrifice himself for his sake if the need to arises. Before Ainz left, Pandora's Actor asked his father how people of E-Rantel are worried about where this country is heading and what kind of rule it will be under in the future. As an example, he speculates if Ainz were to adopt a policy of expansion, humans fear that they will be dragged into a war with other nations, etc.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Pleiades Day Arc When she saw the disturbing state her younger sister Narberal was in, Yuri Alpha thought about the face of Pandora's Actor. In her mind, she makes a striking comparison between the female doppelgänger and the Treasury's Area Guardian due to how similar their faces are. However, she shortly thereafter cast out the mental image of their two faces overlapping with one another and look at it in a different way.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz thought of sending Pandora's Actor over to visit the Dwarf Kingdom and conduct trade negotiations with them. However, Ainz had to rethink his approach, considering that by giving Pandora's Actor such a mission, it will result in not having anyone left to administer the Sorcerer Kingdom while the latter is away. Because of this, Ainz has decided not to follow through with the idea of letting Pandora's Actor move freely despite the latter being the ideal choice in terms of intelligence, adaptability, and other areas. Nonetheless, Ainz has finally reached a decision, deciding that he will be the one person who needs to go and form official trade connections with the dwarves rather than Pandora's Actor. When looking for someone to bring along with him on his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, he considers Sebas Tian as one of those candidates. However, he believes it would be fine to bring that butler out as long as Pandora’s Actor is around, but the former had some doubts about his fighting ability. In the future, Ainz considers using Pandora's Actor to set up some sort of system to address the problem of their undead intelligence network. Currently, the underlying problem with making a cohesive network is that the undead gives only vague responses and that their massive numbers created between himself and Pandora's Actor made it difficult to manage. For starters, he have to deal with the problem of all the undead Pandora's Actor created freezing up when the latter is not in his Overlord form. Furthermore, Ainz has one more task to take care of before setting out to the Dwarf Kingdom which involves him discussing a lot of things with Pandora’s Actor. This was said after he had informed Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora of what the two must do and oblige by when preparing for their travel to the dwarven nation.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land After entering the Dwarf Kingdom's treasury and finding a lot of items scattered about, Ainz describes how Pandora’s Actor would probably be very happy to see the situation he is in. As he recalled the bizarre attitude of Pandora's Actor, the mental image of Ainz making sure the Treasury’s door was properly locked came to mind.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Nazarick Mythology Arc When each Floor Guardian gets a turn to narrate their mythological story about Ainz, it always happens to be Pandora's Actor who had to take on the main role of playing as his creator. For instance, according to Albedo, Ainz's lines are voiced by Pandora's Actor and then recorded by magic prior to the meeting that took place between the Floor Guardians and their master.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special: Nazarick Mythology Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc After Ainz killed Vijar Rajandala, Nasrene Belt Cure, and Halisha Ankara, he acquired their magic items and notes how weak and cheap they are. However, Ainz admits that obtaining magic items in the New World makes him happy, but not as happy as Pandora’s Actor would be. Like Pandora's Actor, he accepts the feeling of being able to enjoy the acquisition of magic items too.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege When Ainz thought about how to handle the work shift of duties between NPCs, he knows that letting Pandora’s Actor substitute for all of them is dangerous. Hence, Ainz had been working hard towards establishing a vacation system in the Great Tomb of Nazarick to deal with the problem. During his encounter with Demiurge's summoned Evil Lord Wrath, Pandora's Actor was described as a good example for why it is impossible for their creator to envision what their voice sounds like. Pandora's Actor was a being who does not reflect what Ainz had in mind while creating him back then. Along the way, Ainz described that for races such as a Greater Doppelgänger, their racial ability had apparently become real enough in the New World to be usable according to the information he had learned from Pandora's Actor.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Trivia * In the Web Novel, Pandora's Actor wore a dark suit, had long white gloves, a silver striped tie, and a white undershirt.Overlord First Half Chapter 78: Gaiden Pandora's Actor * The existence of Pandora's Actor was not known by many NPCs until Ainz visited the Treasury.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators * Pandora's Actor is the third NPC to be given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from his creator. * When Pandora's Actor said the sentence, "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist," it means "If it is my God's will." * Pandora's Actor's uniform resembles that of the Neo-Nazi Schutzstaffel. In the Overlord series, this uniform came to the fore during the Arcology War. Realistically, it seems that the war broke out in future Europe (around 2110s) in the World of 2138. * Most of the other NPCs are jealous at Pandora's Actor since he was created by Ainz (Albedo is especially jealous of this fact), believing that an NPC like him created by Ainz, who stands above all the other Supreme Beings and the only one to never abandon them, holds a special place in Nazarick. Ainz, on the other hand, is extremely embarrassed of Pandora's Actor and sees him as a reminder of his dark past (chuunibyou phase). He felt that the very existence of Pandora's Actor brings him to shame, given how lame he thinks the NPC is now. * As the creator of Pandora's Actor, Ainz thinks that every single movement he made was designed to scream "I am cool." * In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor was only permitted to travel between the Throne Room and the Treasury. However, under Ainz's order, he still manages to go outside Nazarick every now and then when acting as the adventurer Momon in his creator's stead. * While Ainz noted how the NPCs are behaving like their creators, he was surprised at himself when he noticed that he is behaving the same way as Pandora Actor upon getting the chance to appraise the magic items he took from the three powerful demi-humans affiliated with the Demi-Human Alliance. Quotes *(To Momonga): "Indeed! I burst with energy every day! Speaking of which, may I know the purpose for which you have come? And to think you would have in your train these fair maidens, the Guardian Overseer and the Pleiades Battle Maids!" *(To Momonga about the World Items): "Of what do you speak?! Has the time come to unleash their power?!" *(To Momonga about the World Items): "Indeed, it is so. For these legendary treasures, so mighty and potent that they are worthy of being called trump cards, which can make the impossible possible, or even change the face of the entire world—" *(To Momonga): "Of course not; everything within this domain is the sole property of yourself and all your colleagues, Momonga-sama. How could anything happen?" *(To Momonga): "Although, it is with a heavy heart that I confess that I was hoping you intended to make use of my abilities, Momonga-sama." *(To Ainz): "However, Ainz-sama; though this might offend you, I submit that since a situation has arisen that requires the use of World Items, it might be better for you to permit me to leave the Treasury and move around on other floors." *(To Ainz): "Indubitably so, Ainz-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!" *(To Ainz): "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille!" *(To Albedo): "The most important skill one can have for acting is love! Liebe! Fall in love, young lady!" *(To Ainz): "During this time, I have not once been able to touch magic items. I have been unable to maintain the various magic items created by the Supreme Beings. The sorting of data crystals has ground to a halt as well. Please! No matter what, Ainz-sama! I beseech you to grant me some time with those items!" *(To Ainz): "Of that there is no doubt! These feelings were bestowed upon me by yourself, Momonga-sama!" *(To Ainz): "Ohhhh… Ainz-sama. To think you would refer to me as your child!" *(To Ainz): "Ah, about that, could you hold on a little? Since we meet rarely, there is a matter I would like to ask you, Father. May I know how you intend to rule this Sorcerer Kingdom?" *(To Ainz about humans in E-Rantel): "Many humans have their doubts about the path upon which you intend to take this country, Father. For instance, if you wish to adopt a policy of expansion, they fear that they will be sent onto the battlefield, and so on." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation es:Pandora's Actorpl:Pandora's Actorru:Актёр Пандоры Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Doppelgängers Category:Actors Category:Craftsmen Category:Managers Category:Area Guardians Category:Albedo's Secret Unit Category:Nazarick